extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MrKevin5836
Mata Nui (Talk) 17:38, 2010 April 15 MrKevin4836 I love the edit you made to MrKevin4836's page. If anything I should really undo it but I don't have the heart to! XD BTW, thanks for liking my sig. I got it as a line from Doctor Who. There aren't really many. Everyone here rights their own Bionicle Stories. Myself for example (I do a story with My little Brother) My story is set in an alternate Universe. That way I can do things that Bionicle never could. I've killed off the Toa Nuva, Teridax is dead and Matoro is the only Toa Inika/Mahri alive. Plus I've had Mutran take over Mata Nui's body instead of Teridax and the entire Matoran Unvierse was destroyed. As to the rules, it's pretty much just don't insult the admins, don't spam/swear and no plagiarism. I think they're the big ones right now. Tell me, which do you prefer? Matoran or Agori? Same. Nothing really happened in 2009. The Bionicle Story first peeked in 2004 with the movie, then it rose again in 2006-2008 but 2009 was just another version of some cheap 2001 story. Nothing happened. The Skrall turned bad. Mata Nui came. He attacked Roxtus. Not really the ideal story. Anyway, I just read your page and, believe it or not, your brother is actually older than me! XD I'm 14 and he's 15. Yeah. Literally every single Glatorian set semed to have the problem that if they raised their arms up they would slice their own heads off. Um. A, A, Actually, it was Spherus Magna, but if you want me to go with the options, Aqua Magna is where he crashed during Vakama's time as a Toa, A, that would have been epic but sadly it never happened. Your turn! >:-D (Aren't I just the worst!) 1 Which of the folling has not set foot on Bota Magna? *A) Lewa *B) Tuyet *C) Keetongu *D) Axonn *E) Artahka 2 Who is the only Barraki to be dead? *A) Kalmah *B) Pridak *C) Takadox *D)Carapar *E) Mantax 3 What mask does Toa Tuyet wear? *A) Mask of Creation *B) Mask of Aging *C) Mask of Intangibility *D) Mask of Psychometry *E) Mask of Emulation 4 Which of the following is dead *A) The Shadowed One *B) Nektann *C) Nikila *D) Brutaka *E) Vezon 5 (And finally) What feature of Nektann didn't come with his set *A) He was supposed to have a Kanohi Mask *B) He was supposed to have two Scythes *C) He was supposed to have a Zamor Launcher *D) He was supposed to have a miniature Muaka and a Nektann blaster in his set. A. Lewa B. Carapar C. Mask of Intangibility D. Nikila E. Zamor Launcher. *Wrong. He was supposed to have 2 Scythes. Your turn! Tuma was held in the Chamber of Truth due to that he accidentally found a teleportation platform.... This platform was called? A) Nothing B) "Welcome" witch looked like it wasn't lying to Tuma C) "Feature" witch looked like it wasn't lying to Tuma D) "Here" witch looked like it wasn't lying to Tuma. He was freed after what event? A) Teridax's death B) Zaktann's death. Wow wow wow... When was this? OK. I answer # None of them are Bionicles so none of them are his sons. # I don't believe he did have a factory, he was just a Glatorian trainer. # Metus # Vakama as Lesovikk only had a''' vision (not vision'''s) as a resultof the Kanohi Olisi # Cycle 1) A Also, please don't put any = signs around the questions as it makes them look massive, messy and it seems to mess up the table of contents at the top. Now, my turn! >:-D 1)How many Toa are there? *54 *53 *56 *49 2)Which of the following types of Toa cannot absorb their own element? *Fire *Light *Gravity *Magnetism 3)Who designed Gresh *Greg Farshtey *Sue Shakespear *Christoph Röttjer *Jes Vestergaard And that's all because I've got to study. My exams start tomorrow and last 3 weeks. Let me differ in the visions question. Lesovikk had one vision created by Karzahni, but Vakama had many visions, and none of them were a made by Karzahni's Olisi. Vakama had visions because there was a glitch in his artificial intelligence, and once he had one because a Kraatana atached to his face, showing him the future.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 09:48, April 18, 2010 (UTC) The answer to those two questions is: '''I have no idea. I'm a concept artist for the project, but since the project moved from bzpower I don't know how it's going.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] 11:09, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I made a video! I made a video about your brother! Since I saw all your edits that insulted him (XD memories!) I figured you weren't too fond of him and would like to see something like this. The Video! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oDzBqmRDlo Hope you enjoy it! Ouch... Well, for the record he was blocked for swearing at admins so we can't be blamed. I hope your brother enjoys college. (Was is college? I forget.) Anyway, did you like like the video? That sounds pretty cool! I think Lego might hold a few competitions for the 'end of bionicle' for fans to have images but I don't think they'll release anymore Bionicle sets. I'm going to stick to Bionicle when it finishes then I will stop the story in 2011. My favourite is Stronius then the Vorox. I '''hate the others. Re: MasterToa OK, I'll see what I can do but as far as I know it could just be another guy who wanted the username, and had to change it from an already existing user. But I'll see what I can do. Which wiki is he on?